1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a wall mountable display device which provides a pair of separate single intact images which can be observed by looking at the display device from different oblique angles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, it has been known to construct wall hangings such as posters or pictures which have been created using a corrugated surface which present different information or pictorial displays depending upon the angle from which the poster or picture is viewed. Each image is created by a series of strip-like panels that are mounted parallel to each other. The panels forming one image are arranged perpendicular to a direction of observation which is oblique to the plane of the base. Observing of one image from its observable direction results in only one of the images being visible while the other image is hidden from view. Changing of the observable direction by ninety degrees will result in the second image being observable and the first image then being hidden from view. In other words, the double image poster or picture of the prior art consists of two different images with the panels of each image being placed in alternate spaces between successive folds in a pleated base with the pleats being at an even pitch and mutually parallel.
Such dual image pictures of the prior art have not achieved great popularity. One of the reasons for this lack of popularity is that the poster is constructed not as a poster but is actually a framed picture being of a fixed size. Fixed size pictures are difficult to handle and makes costly the transporting of the framed picture to a gallery or store for marketing. If the picture could be constructed as a poster and was designed to be collapsible so that it could occupy substantially less space facilitating transporting prior to marketing, then possibly the poster could achieve a greater degree of popularity mainly because the poster is able to be sold at a lower cost.